Triple Threat
by stonegrl28
Summary: During class, a call comes for Charlie. Normally that wouldn't be bad, but this person would not give their identity. From there, Charlie has to rescue S.T.A.N., defeat the Omega Defiance's latest scheme, & keep his secret safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back (and with a new story). Anyway I'm sorry I have not been able to update sooner. School and everything else just kept getting in the way. So this sorry is both my apology and my way of saying thank you for sticking with me so far. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

For Charlie it seemed like any other day. Everything was going as normal. S.T.A.N. hadn't "needed" him yet, so that was good.

Another good thing was that for once he had gotten back from one of his missions early enough to do all his homework and study; Turns out that his studying came in handy because he ended up having a pop quiz in his science class.

'_Ok question number five. The average amount of water in a lean adult male is A) 20% B) 60% C) 80% D) 70%' _Charlie silently read to himself. _'Man I'm glad that I got back early enough to study or pr I wouldn't have remembered this.' _

As Charlie was finishing that question, the classroom phone rang, starling everyone.

Mr. Austen silently walked over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Austen?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Mr. Austen cautiously.

Upon hearing that question, Charlie quickly lifted his head up but then put it back down just as quickly so that he could listen in while pretending to take his quiz.

"That is not important. What is important is that I speak to Charlie Landers at once. He knows who I am." The voice replied.

"I'm sorry but unless you can identify yourself as one of his relatives or a family friend, I can't let you do that." Mr. Austen seriously replied.

By now everyone on the class had stopped taking their quiz and decided to listen in; Especially Charlie. He had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going and who was on the other line.

He knew that it was either Mr. Hall or one of the Defiance. Either way, he knew something serous was going on. He knew that Mr. Hall wouldn't contact him on a school phone unless something happened to S.T.A.N.

"In that case I'm…" the voice started saying before the line went dead in Mr. Austen's hand.

"Ok that was weird." Mr. Austen mumbled to himself, hanging up the phone. "Back to work everyone. I am just going out to make a quick call."

As soon as Mr. Austen left, Charlie quickly called S.T.A.N. to explain as much of the situation as he could without giving up his secret.

"Are you there S.T.A.N.?" Charlie urgently asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but I am kind of locked up at the moment. 'They' have me. I'm basically useless to you, Aaron." S.T.A.N. explained, using Charlie's avatar's name in case any of the Defiance were listening.

"Ok well I'll get there as fast as I can." Charlie quickly replied in a whisper. _'Great looks like I'm on my own with no idea who I'm up against.' _

Mr. Austen chose that moment to re-enter the classroom. "Ok class, I don't to alarm you but the school is on high alert, which is one step below lockdown until we figure out who the caller was and how he knew Mr. Landers here. That is, unless he cares to explain who was calling here looking for him and couldn't give out his identity." Mr. Austen spoke.

Everyone then turned and stared expectantly to Charlie, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry but I can't explain. I can't say anything." Charlie clearly replied. With that, he got up and walked out of the classroom planning to rescue S.T.A.N.

"Mr. Landers get back here. It is too dangerous for you to be out right now. There is an unidentified person looking for you." Mr. Austen called after Charlie.

Charlie turned around and said to his teacher, "I'm sorry, sir, but I have to do this."

Mr. Austen could not explain the look on his student's face. Regret? Shame? Determination? He might never know.

A few minutes and an outfit change later, Aaron was in the air programming the SSJ to locate S.T.A.N.

* * *

A/N: Now that you have read this chapter, can you please do me a favor and press that rectanglar button that is right below this? It would really help if you want a better quality story. Thanks.

stonegrl28


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update but I've really busy with school & I was helping out at this film festival in my town this past weekend. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Shortly after Aaron finished the programming, Mr. Hall's voice came over the speakers.

"Aaron, are you alright? Is your identity still intact?" Mr. Hall questioned, worried not only for Aaron/Charlie, but also for his family.

"Yes, I'm fine. But we have a problem." Aaron urgently reported. "Unless S.T.A.N. is with you, I'm guessing that he has been captured by the Omega Defiance."

Upon hearing this, Mr. Hall ran his right hand across his head.

"Ok Aaron here is what I want you to do." He started saying.

Suddenly the transmission cut out and a few seconds later, Elias Power's voice came over the intercom system.

"Hello Charlie. You get my phone call?"

'_WHAT?! This is bad, very bad. Now that they know who I really am, they can do serous damage; Use people against me, reveal my secret, etc…' _Aaron quickly thought to himself, while biting his lower lip. "What do you want you psycho?!"

"Oh I wouldn't talk that way to someone who already has everything you care about." Powers confidently replied.

"Charlie what is going on?!" Aaron's mom worriedly asked.

"Uh…um…I do not know this Charlie you are asking for." Aaron stuttered trying to making to make his voice sound different, but failing.

"She already knows you work for Mr. T Abner Hall as Aaron Stone." Powers explained.

In the background, Aaron heard his mom gasp.

"Well she does now anyway." Powers smugly replied.

"What? Please, how could a teenage boy handle that pressure?" Aaron bluffed.

"You seem like you know all about that pressure. The only way you could know about that is if you are him." Powers taunted.

Wanting to know Powers plan for his mom, and hoping that Mr. Hall could make her forget about his secret after all this was over, Aaron answered Powers by saying, "Ok, fine, so I am Aaron Stone. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before mom, but I didn't want this to happen."

"I also have two other people…well I wouldn't call one of them a person; More like an android." Elias said, basically telling Aaron that he held all the pieces in this battle.

"Aaron how could you have done that?!" S.T.A.N. sternly asked him.

"S.T.A.N.?!" Aaron gasped, shocked.

"I'm here also bro." Jason added in, trying to lighten the situation.

"JASON?!" Aaron once again gasped.

Then in response to S.T.A.N.'s question, Aaron explained by saying, "I'm sorry S.T.A.N. I had no choice. She basically already knew."

"No, she didn't, Aaron. For all she knew Powers could have been lying just to scare you. So essentially, what you did was confirm what Powers said." S.T.A.N. pointed out.

"Enough android." Elias commanded, stopping S.T.A.N. from saying anything more. "So Charlie if you want to protect them and keep your little secret, then I suggest that you do exactly as I say, when I say it. Do we have a deal?"

"Aaron, don't. Your mother, brother, and I will be fine. Think about this, if you agree, you are dooming everyone to a life ruled by the Omega Defiance." S.T.A.N. seriously told him.

When Jason heard what S.T.A.N. said, his face instantly paled and he instantly got worried. After all, he didn't want to die. He was too young for that.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I can't let you guys get hurt." Aaron reluctantly answered.

Taking a deep breath, Aaron spoke the words that would change his life forever. Well, for a while anyway. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

Unbeknownst to Aaron or anyone else, Mr. Hall was able to hack into Aaron's jet just enough to hear what he was saying; But not enough to be heard.

After hearing Aaron's words, Mr. Hall quickly cut off the connection between him and Aaron, and called his absolute last agent, Dark Tamara, fearing the game was all but over.

After a quick explanation from Mr. Hall, she rapidly answered by saying, "I'll get right on it. I'll try to stick a tracking devise on him as soon as I can."

"Good. His coordinates should already be programmed into the SSJ. Good luck Dark Tamara, you're absolute last hope." After that, Mr. Hall cut off the connection.

"For this mission, I'm going to need all the luck I can get." Emma mumbled to herself while getting changed and running out to the waiting SSJ.

Shortly after, she was off searching for Aaron.

A quarter ways to her destination, Aaron's signal just disappeared. She imminently started hacking, trying to find his signal again. But every time she tried, she kept getting denied. After trying every trick in the book, she gave up and just went to the last place she remembered his signal being. The bad news for her was that once she got there, she didn't see any evidence of her partner-in-crime, or the Omega Defiance; Just barren land as for she could see.

What she didn't know was that Aaron was much closer than she thought. In fact, she was being followed by him in his SSJ with him in the driver's seat.

It was then that his voice came through the speakers. "I'm truly sorry for this, Dark Tamara." Aaron sincerely replied.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll try to have the next one out sooner.

stonegrl28


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to update but being a senior in high school is hard work. Anyway I hope you like this.

* * *

Tamara quickly tried to talk him out of whatever he was going to do. Too bad try was the key word.

Before she knew what was happening, her SSJ was going down, fast.

Once the engines slowed enough, she ejected. The next thing she knew, she was waking up to find herself strapped in a chair with Aaron & his gautlet pointed right at her.

"Aaron, don't do this. This isn't you." Tamara pleaded for her life.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I have no choice." Aaron calmly told her. With that, he fired right at her stomach, knowing she had the liquid armor on from picking her up before.

Immediately he regretted what he just did.

"Good job Aaron. Now that you have proven your loyalty, you are ready for some field action. I want you to run security. Make sure no one is being disobedient. Think you can handle that?" Necrose explained.

"Actually, how about I stay here to make sure she is dead?" Aaron replied, brief struggling to get the last word out.

"Are you questioning me? Because you know what happens if you do." Dr. Necrose angrily questioned.

Gulping, Aaron mumbled, "N-no, sir."

"What was that?!" Dr. Necrose demanded, stepping closer to Aaron.

"No sir." Aaron repeated, louder this time.

"Good; now go make sure everything is secure. I will take care of things here. Also, if you go near the weapons vault, I will know." Dr. Necrose instructed Aaron.

"Yes sir." Aaron answered, depressed that his plan to save Emma didn't work. _'Why did I agree to this? I need to find a way out, soon. I just need to find my mom, Jason, and S.T.A.N. I hope _

_they're alright.' _

"S.T.A.N., can I ask you something?" Jason seriously asked.

"Go ahead." S.T.A.N. answered.

"How did Charlie get caught up in all of this? You know, working for Mr. Hall, fighting the real Omega Defiance, etc…" Jason wondered.

"Yes, that. Well it would take a while to answer." S.T.A.N. replied.

"Well, then I guess we're in luck because we have awhile." Jason stated, depressed.

"I guess I will start by telling you something that even Aaron, does not know." S.T.A.N. told, beginning the tale that eventually became Charlie's life.

"It was years ago, shortly after the seven came together. We had an agent named Dark Owl, your father. He was fighting against someone you may know from the game, Soul Jacker. Dark Owl was fighting against Soul Jacker, trying to retrieve an experimental toxin that could have turned everyone onto literal zombies. Unfortunately, he failed. That is when we had to bring your brother in. From there, he took Dark Owl's place in the fight against the Omega Defiance."

Jason, and Amanda, who started listening a quarter ways through, just sat on the floor of their cells, too shocked to do anything else.

After a few minutes of silence, Jason got his voice back enough to ask, "How long…How long has Charlie been secretly working for Mr. Hall?"

"Basically ever since your mom got her job working for Hall Industries." S.T.A.N. admitted.

"So you mean to tell me that I got my job because of my son, Charlie?" Mrs. Landers asked, curious, yet still in shock.

"Well he was part of the reason. Even if he had quit, we wouldn't have fired you. Then again he didn't have much choice in the matter." S.T.A.N. explained, saying the last part to himself.

"You, you said something else during the story." Jason remembered in a thought filled voice. "Something about mine and Charlie's father working for Mr. Hall?"

"Ah, that." S.T.A.N. recalled saying. "Shortly after the seven came together, we realized that your father would make a great agent. So we put him through some basic training to see if he had the skills required; He did. So shortly after finishing his training, he was sent on his first mission, to find out what the Defiance was up to and try to stop it. So for months he spied on different members, trying to find out as much information about them and their plan(s) as he could. Then the day finally came where he heard when they were going to put their first plan into action. That eventually led to his last fight. You both now know the full story."

'_Why did I do that? Why did I shoot her? Yes I know it was weak, but still. I have to figure out how to save us all; as usual.'_ Aaron thought, mentally beating himself up. _'First how do I save Emma? I can't have Dr. Necrose knowing she is alive. I have to get back.' _He then turned the SSJ around and took it up to full speed for the first time in a while.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the Omega Defiance Headquarters to find Dr. Necrose angrily waiting for him.

"I thought I told you to take of her!" Dr. Necrose yelled at him.

"I-I did." Aaron stuttered, shocked.

"Then how is she still living?!" Dr. Necrose demanded, getting right in Aaron's shocked face.

"I don't know. I had my gautlet at full strength." Aaron bluffed, hoping Necrose bought it.

"In that case, I'm coming with you this time and if you do not eliminate her, then I will." Stated Dr. Necrose in a voice that only super villains were capable of doing.

They then started walking through the normally lit hallways of the place, Aaron leading. The only sounds were the buzzing of the lights, their footsteps, and their breathing.

Eventually Dr. Necrose stopped Aaron and opened a door to their left, which let out a loud creaking sound.

Dark Tamara was sitting in the same seat, in the same chair as before. The only difference being the fact that she was now awake.

"Aaron I can't believe you did that!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Tamara, I didn't have a choice, just like now." Aaron replied, walking up to her and mumbling the last part under his breath.

"What was that?" Tamara demanded.

Knowing she had the liquid armor on, he lifted his gautlet to her chest and said, "I don't have a choice now either. I'm sorry."

In a quieter voice he rapidly added, "I know you're wearing the liquid armor, so you should be fine." With that, he fired at her.

To fake Necrose out even more, he went up to her to feel for her pulse. What he felt instead was her hand quickly closing around his wrist. He waited till she let go to swiftly pull it away.

Once he realized what she put on him, he deftly moved it from his wrist to behind his ear piece before Necrose had a chance to see it.

Suddenly Dr. Necrose was behind him, reaching past to feel for Tamara's pulse.

Upon feeling a beat underneath Tamara's skin, Dr. Necrose yelled, "How come she still has a pulse?!"

Knowing he was caught, again, he blurted out the first lie that came to him. "I don't know. I triple checked this time that my gautlet was at its maximum strength."

"Well she is strong, I'll give her that. But I can promise you both, she will not be strong enough to survive what I have in store for her next." Dr. Necrose stated in a voice so evil that it alone could scare anyone.

At the same time, both Aaron and Tamara gulped and thought _'Oh no.'_

Dr. Necrose then turned on his heel and walked out of the room, assuming Aaron was behind him.

Leaning down to whisper in Tamara's ear, Aaron quickly told her that he would get her out of there if it was the last thing he did.

"Aaron." He heard Necrose call.

Giving Tamara one last sad, parting glance, he turned back to Necrose and said, "Coming sir." Then walked out the door, feeling guilty for what he just did.

'_I just wish that there was something I could do.'_ Aaron dejectedly thought to himself. _'Wait, maybe there is.' _

* * *

A/N: What is Aaron thinking about doing? Keep reading if you want to find out. lol. Yes I know I'm evil. Also, I have most of this story written out, I just need to find the time to type it, then post it, because I am basiclly done with it. From where I'm at in writting it, I would say there would only be a few more chapters. So it will probably end up being close to ten or so chapters long. Anyway, thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you want a better quality story. That is after all, the only way I can improve.

stonegrl28


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update but with school & everything else, it's kind of hard. Anyway, here is the next installment.

* * *

"Dr. Necrose, I'm going to run security again, you know, to make sure everyone is doing what they're suppose to." Aaron told.

Immediately Necrose was suspicious, because face it, when has Aaron ever volunteered to do anything for him? So why would he start now? But Dr. Necrose just brushed it off and let Aaron go anyway. After he all, knew the consequences of being disobedient.

When Aaron received the go ahead from Necrose, he started walking calming to the front doors, since that was where his SSJ was and he did not want to arouse any suspicion.

Once Aaron reached the front doors, they opened for his with a 'whoosh' sound, letting him outside into the cool, dark night. The only lights around where the ones from the building now behind him and the few building scattered in front of him.

After walking what he hoped was far enough away, he quickly called in his last support, Vas and Ram.

"Aaron, what is going on? Everything over here is chaos." Vas started asking, scared out of his mind.

It was at that moment that Aaron heard a crashing sound.

"Are you guys alright?" Aaron instantly asked, worry clear in his voice. After all, if they couldn't help him, then that would his plan a heck of a lot harder.

"Yes we are fine Aaron Stone. But it seems like the game Hero Rising is coming to life. The Omega Defiance is close to completely ruling us. Why aren't you doing anything?" Ram hurriedly explained.

"Because, they have everything and everyone that I care about. Right now, I can't do anything without having someone I know get hurt in the process. I need your help." Aaron simply revealed to them. "But don't worry, Emma has placed a tracking devise on me so you should be good."

"Well we can try. But we have no way of getting to where you are once we locate you." Ram explained, using a hand held computer he had just recently bought to try to locate Aaron.

"I told Necrose that I am doing security so he will not expect me back for awhile, which means that I can send the SSJ for you, because even though I am doing security, he will not allow me to leave the area around this building. So he would not think of looking for it." Aaron explained in a calm filled voice despite his situation, while making a wide circle around the perimeter.

"We will be there as soon as we can Aaron." Ram confirmed.

"Wait, how do we drive it?" Vas asked, realizing that they had no idea how to.

"Easy. There should be a button that says start on it, and a tracking ball in the center of the control panel. If you need to protect yourselves, there should be a joystick on the left side. Use that to aim, and then press the button right on top to fire. Wait guys, I think I hear something." Aaron patiently explained in a hushed voice, just be double sure no one heard them.

After a moment of silence, Aaron came back on to whisper, "I think someone is coming guys. I have to go." Seconds after, he cut the connection.

"Show yourself." Aaron bravely commanded into the dimly lit darkness all around him with his gauntlet raised and ready to fire.

"I would not be saying that to someone who is able to eliminate everyone around you." Elias Powers threatened, walking out of the surrounding shadows.

Upon seeing Powers again, Aaron quickly got nervous, and then put on a brave face, remembering the first time they met.

_**"I'm curious, you like it?" Powers genuinely asked, leading Aaron into spilling information about his other identity.**_

_**Not realizing he was being tricked, Aaron replied, "Oh man, I love it. My brother and me, we play all the…"**_

_**Once Aaron realized what he said, he instantly stopped, and hoping Powers did not hear the part about his brother. Too bad for Aaron, he did. **_

Snapping out of his reverie, Aaron hastily replied with the first lie that came to him, "Yea I was just talking to some other people who are doing security. Apparently someone was spying on us. But they were quickly overcome by the amount of people and fire power." He hoped Powers believed him.

"Really?" Powers questioned, seemingly interested.

A few seconds later, Ram's sacred voice came through his earpiece. "Uh, Aaron we have a problem up here."

Hearing a muffled, scared voice come through Aaron's communication device, Powers got a triumphant grin on his face and asked, "You mean those people?"

"No there were other people. They were on foot." Aaron bluffed, trying to buy some time. 'That's it!' He thought to himself.

With malice clear in his voice, Powers assured Aaron that his "backup" would not be able to help him where they were going.

Once again, Vas' scared & panicked voice came through Aaron's ear piece. "Aaron we have been captured, HELP!!!!"

Hearing Vas' plea, Aaron hurriedly went through as many different scenarios as he could. But he didn't get far before Powers interrupted him.

"Tell them you can't help them or your family dies." Powers ordered Aaron, knowing he was now in full control of the situation.

With a sigh, Aaron regrettably replied, "I'm sorry guys, but there is nothing that I can do." 'At least not with Powers here.' He thought,  
terminating the connection.

"How long do you think this silly scheme of yours will work for? Eventually I'm going to find a weak spot. After all, every good plan has one." Aaron confidently taunted.

"No, not mine. You see, being twice as smart has made me look over every detail of for weak points." Powers cockily countered, pacing directly toward Aaron, then stopping a few feet from him, in an attempt to rattle him.

"Yea, we'll see about that." Aaron bravely retorted, walking toward Powers then around him back to the building he came from, even though inside he was feeling pretty rattled.

* * *

"I hope Aaron has a plan. If not, we're all doomed. I still have yet to kiss a girl." Ram cried out in despair.

"Don't worry Ram, Aaron will get us out of this. I hope." Vas added the last part under his breath, while being led to a jail cell.

On the way, they passed the room Emma was in. When they saw her, the last of their hope faded. After all, with Aaron working for the Defiance, and Emma captured by them, then they knew that they were done for.

What they did not know was that at that very moment, Aaron was trying to put his plan into action.

Once they got to the holding area and seeing everyone else close to Aaron there, it really started sinking in that they really were done for.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Jason spoke, leaning his head on against the back wall of his cell.

"Don't worry Jason, we'll be out of here soon." Mrs. Landers replied, trying to reassure not just herself, but also her son.

It was then that they heard two sets of heavy footsteps and two sets of lighter ones. When they looked up to see who it was, they were all shocked, except for S.T.A.N., who had seen them before.

Crawling over to S.T.A.N., Jason quietly asked, "Uh, S.T.A.N., who are those people and why are they here?"

"Those two people are Vas and Ram. They have helped your brother on his missions before. As for what they are doing here, I have just as much idea as you. But my guess is that they were trying to help your brother but they got caught." S.T.A.N. answered.

"Back up a minute S.T.A.N. Are you saying that Jason and I were the only ones that didn't know?" Mrs. Landers questioned, joining the conversation.

In response, S.T.A.N. said, "Not the only ones. There were his band members, people at school, other teachers, the principal, I can got on if you like."

"No, no that's fine." Mrs. Landers replied in an 'I-get-it' sort of voice.

"Jason, S.T.A.N., Mrs. Landers?!" Vas and Ram gasped together.

"If you and Dark Tamara are here, and Aaron is working for the Omega Defiance, then we are certainly doomed!" Vas cried out in anguish.

"Wait, wait, back up. Who is Dark Tamara?" Jason questioned.

"Oh I forgot, you don't know the entire story. S.T.A.N. how much have you told them?" Ram responded, asking his own question.

"I have told them everything except Dark Tamara's identity. I thought that just maybe, we could keep one person's identity secret. But I guess not. Go ahead, tell them." S.T.A.N. allowed.

"Thank you S.T.A.N." Vas began. "Dark Tamara is someone you know. Her real name is Emma Lau."

"Emma is Dark Tamara?!" Jason gasped in pure shock. "That is so hot!!"

Seconds later, everyone erupted into laughter. Only Jason would think about something like that, in a time like this.

"Hey it gets my mind off our situation and helps me keep up my hope till Charlie saves us." Jason explained.

At that moment, Aaron was officially putting his plan into action.

* * *

Once Aaron got close to the automatic doors, they opened for him with a 'whoosh' sound. He then proceeded to walk towards Necrose's office. His plan was to grab his key card and try to gain access to the weapons storage area. Everyone working Necrose would know that he would not normally be allowed there, least he have the resources to rebel.

So he continued his walk through the moderately lit hallway.

'So far so good; I so hope I didn't just jinks myself.' Aaron thought to himself. But like many things in life, it was not meant to last. Soon, he was than assaulted by many guards. Unfortunately, these were not the normal guards. They were guards wearing Zero's enhanced battle suit.

"This depleter better work on all of them or I'm in deep trouble." Aaron silently whispered to himself, grabbing it out of a pocket on his belt, activating it, and tossing it. Luckily for him it did. 'Man am I glad I found that outside.'

After he made sure they were all down, he continued down the hall, jogging to Necrose's office, but being more careful now than ever before.

Soon he reached his destination, only to find it locked. Noiselessly thinking to himself that there was only one way to open the door, Aaron pointed his gauntlet at the door, fired, then ran to take cover around the nearest corner in case Necrose came out.

After waiting about a minute, Aaron cautiously peaked around the corner only to come face to face with the two people he hated the most, Elias Powers and Dr. Necrose. Actually he was not sure that they should even be considered humans with the way they acted.

"Aaron, just who we were talking about. Come with us." Powers stated in a fake friendly voice, while putting his arm around Aaron's shoulders so he didn't attempt an escape.

Aaron went with them, knowing he had no other choice.

Turns out, they were going back to Necrose's dimly lit office.

Once inside and behind the closed door, Powers released him and went to stand on the left side of the door.

"Have a seat Aaron." Necrose offered, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

Knowing that chair most likely had cuffs or something to restrain him, he cockily replied, "No thanks, I'd rather stand."

While walking over to Aaron, Powers once again tried to persuade Aaron to in the chair. "You've been walking all day, surely your feet must be tired. You deserve to sit." Upon reaching Aaron, Powers put both of his hands on the boy's shoulders to guide him to the chair.

"Also, if you try to resist us…well let's just say your family and friends will suffer." Necrose replied, toying with a remote.

The truth was, the remote didn't do anything; Heck it did not even have batteries. It was just there to fake Aaron out and to make sure he obeyed every word.

As soon as he sat in the chair, the obvious happened. Restraints seemed to come from nowhere and do their job. The faint glow coming off them told him that it was laser proof.

"Ok so here is the deal Aaron Stone." Powers sneered. "You can either be a good little boy and tell us everything you know about T Abner Hall, or someone close to you can the fall; Your choice."

Now, Aaron had a big decision to make; Betray the one man who had given him basically everything he needed on his missions for the past year or so, or save his family.

'I'm sorry Mr. Hall.' Aaron thought to himself, dropping his head in shame for what he was about to do. "Fine, what do you want to know?" Aaron regrettably asked.

"Perfect." Elias and Necrose darkly replied together with identical evil smirks on their faces.

"Tell us everything you know about him." Necrose commanded.

Sighing, Aaron started telling them everything he knew with some half-truths mixed in wherever possible.

* * *

"I hope Charlie is trying to rescue us. I'm not sure how much longer I can last." Jason complained, banging his head against the laser proof bars of his cell.

"Don't worry Jason; I'm sure that he is." Mrs. Landers told her youngest in a tired voice. Already, they had been stuck in their cells for at least two weeks from what they guessed. Without any sunlight, it was hard to accurately count the number of days and nights that went by; not that it would matter much. Each day, they lost even more of their already low of rescue.

* * *

_'Ugh, I have to get out of here.'_ Emma determinedly thought to herself while uselessly fighting her restraints._ 'If I could just reach my…'_

Hearing footsteps, she immediately halted her struggle in case it was Necrose coming to do her more harm. The truth was, she was actually scared of the guy. Especially now with the position she was in. The doors then slide open to reveal a security guard. For once Emma was actually happy about this.

_'Ok think Emma. How can you quickly and quietly take care of this guy with your hands literally tied and get the key to release yourself? I got it!'_

As soon as the guard was close enough, she used her head to bash it against the guards' successfully knocking him out and making her see stars for a few seconds.

The good thing for her was that right before she bashed her head against his, he had his keys already out just for in case something had come lose or undone. This meant that went he fell, his keys dropped almost right into her left hand. Thanks to her quick reflexes, she was about to catch them right before they slipped through her fingers.

Within a millisecond of catching the keys, she went to work searching for the right one to free herself.

Just as the guard was waking up and picking himself up off the floor, which he had fallen onto non-too gracefully, Emma managed to locate the correct key and free herself.

Spotting the guard picking himself up off the ground, Emma quickly went over and delivered a swift roundhouse to his head. 'Well that should take care of him for a bit.' She thought before keeping his keys, taking his weapon, and key card.

Quickly but calmly she walked over to the door, opened and peaked out to see if any guards were coming. The good news for her was that there weren't.

Silently clearing the door, she started thinking of where the weapons would be stored so she could her locater and find Aaron.

'_I have to find Aaron and hope that if he has been captured, he has not told the Defiance anything too critical. But if he has, I think I have a good idea where he would be.'_ She thought, keeping her eyes peeled for any guards. With that, she crept down the hall toward where she thought Aaron might be.

* * *

"What is Mr. Hall's greatest weakness?" Dr. Necrose asked Aaron in a calm but authoritative voice.

"Don't you already know that?" Aaron spat; feeling horrible for betraying Mr. Hall after all the man has done for him. Already he had told them how to disable one of his jets, how to completely control the jets remotely, and his favorite, where he last saw Mr. Hall. But that had been over to weeks or so ago, so Aaron felt pretty confident that for now, Mr. Hall was out of harms way.

Slamming his hands on his desk and standing up, Necrose warned Aaron about the consequences of what would happen if he did not obey everything that they said or asked.

Taking a deep breath, Aaron prepared to make the ultimate betrayal of his life. Seconds later, that breath was released because the door was roundhouse kicked, open to reveal Emma who screamed at him not to say anything.

"Emma?!" Aaron gasped. He thought that she was dead because of what Necrose had said earlier about her "not being to survive what he had in store for her."

"Aaron duck!" She warned him before raising her gun, ready to fire.

At the last second, Aaron screamed, "Don't!"

Not expecting this response from Aaron, she immediately froze up, her weapon automatically dropping to her side in shock.

Getting her voice back seconds later, she demanded to know if he was crazy and why he even said that.

"Because they have EVERYTHING I care deeply about." He emotionally revealed to her. "If you shoot them, then you are basically shooting my family."

Gasping in shock once again, she lowered her weapon.

"Now you both realize the position you're in." Powers gloated. "Why don't you come over here and hand over that gun before anyone gets hurt."

_'I-I can't do this!'_ Emma fearfully thought to herself. _'There HAS to be something that I can do…I got it!'_

Getting impatient, Powers threatened, "You might want to hurry up. They don't have much time left."

_'This had better work.'_ She thought while seeming to comply with Powers' orders.

As soon as she got to point blank range, she quickly shot first Powers, seeing as how he was he closest, then Necrose.

After that, she quickly freed Aaron.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the wait for this was so long, but to make up for that, decided to make this chapter longer. I hope you enjoyed it.

stonegrl28


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter I've just been very busy with family stuff. One of my relatives just had a wedding/engagement shower all day Saturday which caused me and my family to have to stay at my grandparent's house all of Sunday, then yesterday I was busy doing chores, and as for earlier today, I had family over. Anyway, I better let the chapter get started before this becomes longer. Enjoy.

* * *

"Come on! Let's go! We don't have much time before they wake up." Tamera rapidly ordered.

They then ran out into the brightly lit hallway only to be met with a group of about ten guards.

"You take five and I'll have five." Aaron directed, getting into a battle stance.

"Sounds good to me." Tamara whispered back, getting into a fight stance of her own.

Seconds later, all that could be heard was the sound of shots being fired every which way, trying to reach their intended target(s).

Things were moving so fast it was hard to keep up with who was getting injured and how severely.

"How are you doing Aaron?" Tamara called a few minutes later, dodging a well-aimed kick to her stomach.

"Well I'm a little tied up at the moment but I'm fine. What about you?" Aaron called out breathlessly, firing his gauntlet at the three guards who were restraining him, and the two coming at him at the same time.

"I've been better." Tamara responded, jumping up and giving a spinning kick to all the guards around her, knocking them in all directions, which in turn, knocked them into each other hard enough to make them pass out. For how long, she was unsure. She hoped it was long enough to help Aaron and then get the heck out of there without being caught.

Finished with her opponents, Tamara ran in Aaron's direction in exhaustion, asking him if he needed help.

Gasping while trying to twist out of the guard's hold, Aaron choked out, "Uh, yea…a hand…would be…nice right now."

Upon hearing this, Tamara quickly jumped in to help.

About a minute later, Aaron's gauntlet stopped working for no apparent reason.

_'What why isn't this thing working?!'_ Aaron urgently thought to himself, rapidly switching over to hand-to-hand combat until he could figure out what was wrong with it.

As soon as he could, he shot Tamara a look that screamed _'Help, I'm not sure how much longer I can last!'_

"What's wrong with your gauntlet, Aaron?" Tamara called, delivering a double set of punches to the guards closest to her. She would have used her gun, but now that there were fewer people between her and Aaron, she didn't want to run into the risk of hitting him.

"I don't know. It just stopped working for some reason." He responded, giving the three guards around him a spinning kick that made them stumble into, who in turn finished them off two well-placed roundhouse kicks.

"Here, give me your arm and let me look at it." Tamara stated in a voice that allowed no argument.

Despite her voice, Aaron replied saying, "Actually, I think we should get going. For my plan, I need to get to the weapons storage area so I can get the hypercrone. With it, I can freeze time long enough to save everyone."

"What about me, Aaron? When you freeze time, I will get frozen with it. You can't do this alone." Tamara strongly protested, realizing Aaron's true plan. "What if they made another one, or two, or three? If that happens and you're alone, what do you think will happen?"

Not wanting to put her in any more danger than necessary, he gravely replied, "Emma I'll be fine you just have to trust me. I have been in this situation before. Well, it was a little different, but my point is, I was able to use the hypercrone and win. So please just trust me."

Right as she was about to respond, they heard two sets of footsteps. One was heavy, sounding like boots hitting the cold, hard tile floor. The other was lighter, sneakers perhaps, advancing toward them at the same pace as the other set.

"Come on." Aaron commanded in whisper, grabbing Tamara's upper arm and dragging her in the direction he hoped the weapons were in.

"Aaron let go." She commanded pulling her arm out of Aaron's strong hold. "Do you even know where the weapons are?"

"Not really, I'm just hoping I'm going in the right direction; A guess and check sort of thing." Aaron admitted, turning his head over his shoulder to quickly tell her.

For the next few minutes, the only sound that could be hard was their footsteps, ragged breathing, and the buzzing of the overhead lights.

A few wrong turns and run in with guards later, they finally reached their destination.

"Finally." They breathed together.

Now the only thing standing between them and their freedom was a big, heavy, metal door. To get past that, they had to crack a 15-digit pass code.

"Emma?" Aaron quietly questioned, forgetting that he had swiped Necrose's key card.

"Working on it." She answered, stepping up to the keypad and hoping for the best.

Just as she was finishing her first attempt, Aaron remembered that he had Necrose's key card in one of his pockets.

Quietly reaching out a hand to stop Emma and grabbing the card out of one of his many pockets, he swiftly scanned it. Seconds later, they were in.

They both guessed that the key pad was just to trick people like them, set off an alarm, causing them to get caught. But thanks to Aaron's memory, they just barely avoided that.

"Ok that was too easy." Aaron noted, pacing around the massive, brightly lit room, looking across the many fully stocked metal shelves for the hyper crone and anything else that may prove useful in the event he was attacked before, during, or after freezing time.

"Any luck Emma?" Aaron asked about five minutes later.

"Not really. Wait…I think I got something." Tamara called, looking up at a shelf full of assorted weapons and gadgets.

In response to Emma's words, he walked over to see what she was talking about.

"There it is." Aaron gasped, seeing how close freedom really was.

_'But it can't be that simple... can it?'_ Aaron thought to himself, backing up a few steps then using his x-5's to jump high enough and grab two hypercrones; after all, he didn't want to hear it from Emma when he landed.

"Ok Emma, lets grab some weapons and get out of here. As soon as you have everything, activate your hypercrone. Well, alert me before you do so that I'm not frozen also. I'll tell you when I'm ready to activate mine." Aaron quickly called to Emma, landing lightly on the floor.

"Got it." Tamara answered, taking her hypercrone from Aaron and walking over to a near by lab table to collect the promising looking weapons, on top the laser gun she already had.

About six minutes, and many weapon grabs later, Emma and Aaron were ready to begin the hardest part of their mission. Everything until now had been fairly easy. They basically just had to trick a few people. But now came the part they were least looking forward to, the fight. Now they had to worry about what would happen if the Defiance had figured out how to move in stopped time without being the holder of the device. If that happened, they were effectively on their own since weapons didn't work in stopped time. Going up against the Omega Defiance in hand-to-hand combat was definitely something they wanted to avoid at all costs, especially if they were using Zero's enhanced suits.

Turning and giving each other a silent look, they twisted the top on their hypercrones, successfully freezing time, but still leaving them free to move.

"Lets ditch this place." Aaron called to Emma over his shoulder, already walking toward the door they came through.

Once he turned his head around, he realized that they had company and it wasn't the good kind.

All of the seven were lined up waiting for them. The only good thing was that Aaron saw them before they saw him and Emma.

Quickly realizing this, he grabbed Emma and pulled her behind one of the crates into a crouch, with one finger to his lips, affectively silencing her from saying anything.

"The Defiance is just on the other side of these crates. Now, I'm not sure if they're frozen or not, so be on guard for anything." Aaron tensely whispered, leaving a hand on Emma's shoulder but slowly getting up himself. "Ok, let me make a quick scan, then I will signal if we can go. But remember even if I say it's safe, doesn't mean it is, so please be careful. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." He added, whispering the last part to himself. But Emma caught it anyway.

Hearing what she guessed Aaron didn't want her to caused her to blush. But she quickly got a hold of herself so she could be ready for Aaron's signal.

After a quick scan, he signaled Tamara that they could move to the crate in front of them.

"Any plans?" he quickly and quietly asked her.

"Yea, here is what we do." She whispered back to him.

"Got it?" she quietly, almost silently, asked him after finishing explaining her straightforward plan.

"Yes, lets go." Aaron absolutely responded, hoping against hope that Emma's plan worked. If it didn't, they were on major trouble because their opponents out numbered them about four to one.

* * *

A/N: What is Emma's plan? Do they get captured again? Only I know. Muhahahahahahahaha. Stay tuned for the next chapter if you want to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about how late this chapter is but I've been crazy busy even over break. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Consider this my holiday present to all of you.

* * *

As Aaron and Tamara cautiously walked towards "The Seven", they were cool, calm, and collected. They had their weapons raised and ready to fire if they spotted any movement.

As they drew closer, both realized that the Omega members appeared to be frozen in time. They stood completely still as Tamara and Aaron came closer.

"Okay this is creepy." Aaron stated to Tamara as he glanced at the motionless Defiance.

"I know. It's like a scary movie. You know, where the silly teenager hears a noise in the basement but instead of running away, he goes down there. The light doesn't work so he says, 'a-a-anybody here?' but no one answers. So he keeps walking, getting closer and closer…" Tamara responded somberly. She paused though, once she realized what she had said. "Man I just sounded like Vas & Ram when we went to get the antidote for you when you had that horrid alter-ego."

Aaron laughed lightly at that, but suddenly thrust his right arm out with his palm extended and motioned for her to stop. "Wait I think I hear something." He whispered in her ear so they wouldn't be heard. They might be in frozen time but as Aaron and Tamara could move through it they wanted to be careful.

After a few seconds of silence, Aaron used more hand signals to indicate to her to continue on. He motioned two fingers to his eyes, and she understood that he wanted her to keep a lookout for anything suspicious.

With their blasters ready, they continued to stalk down the brightly lit hallway. Aaron and Tamara hoped that they were headed in the direction of the holding cells.

Eventually, they reached another hallway. This one was filled with normal sized metal doors that were protected only by an eight digit numerical code.

"Aaron you take the left side and I'll take the right side." Tamara directed him as she took charge. "Remember, we may only get one shot at this. For the passwords to work we'll need to restart time. Once we do, the alarms will be armed. So if we enter the wrong code they'll go off. Be careful." she added seriously.

They started on the doors and after a bit Tamara was able to hack into the right one. According to the sign posted on a nearby wall, the stairs led to the holding cells in the basement. They went through the door and just as Aaron was closing the door behind them, he noticed movement as the first few members of the Defiance came around the corner. He panicked as he saw Elias Powers, Dr. Necros and General Cross headed straight for them.

Once Aaron spotted them, he quickly closed the door and pushed Tamara down the stairs that led to the cells.

"How did they get here so fast?!" Tamara gasped, as they started down the steps. There were many steps in the stairwell that seemed to lead somewhere deep underground.

"I don't know. What I do know is that we need to keep moving." Aaron hastily replied as he sped up to put as much distance between him and Omega as possible.

They did not get far before they heard the door above them slam open with a loud 'bang'.

Now alerted to the incoming men, Aaron pushed Tamara to go even faster. They were now moving so fast that she had almost tripped a few times on the stairs.

Only seconds later, blasts started coming down from above them.

They were forced to duck and cover to shield themselves from the dangerous blasts. When one blast slammed into the wall a little too close to his head for comfort, Aaron turned around and tried to return the fire, only to have nothing shoot out of his gauntlet.

He panicked slightly and smacked his hand against the top of the gauntlet, as if the motion would get the weapon to work. A few seconds later, it did but only a few shots were fired out of the gauntlet before it completely died on him.

Aaron used the few seconds of distraction that the shots had provided to his advantage. He vaulted over the stair rail and landed smoothly onto the landing below. Tamara was already ahead because he had paused to return fire, so he needed to catch up with her in order for them to stick together.

"Come on Aaron!" she urgently called up to him from several flights down. They were getting close to the bottom of the stairs where she hoped the door to the holding cells where everyone was located.

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" Aaron called to her as he gasped for breath. He vaulted over another stair rail and slammed onto the landing.

After he vaulted over a few more floors, Aaron had finally reached the floor above Tamara, and instead of going over the rail again he took off at a sprint down the stairs. The momentum from his last jump helped carry him some, but the rush had tired him out slightly. After all, he had just vaulted down twelve flights of stairs as he avoided laser blasts, and tried to catch up with Tamara.

As Aaron reached the last few stairs to where Tamara waited for him, she saw him coming and ripped the door open. "Hurry Aaron!" she screamed as they ducked more blasts as the shots rained down from above them.

Aaron pushed himself harder as he knew that the Defiance had started to catch up. The second Aaron got through the door Tamara immediately shut it, and grabbed the closest object she could find. The closest thing turned out to be a steel bar, and a heavy duty chair that Aaron had brought over for her.

Tamara used the objects to her advantage, and she attempted to make some kind of barrier. It would take her some time to construct it, however. She prayed that it would be strong enough to hold off the Defiance's pursuit. Aaron needed to get to the cells before the Defiance caught up with them. If it didn't hold then all of their work would be for nothing

As she put together the crude doorstop, she signaled Aaron to continue on. She knew that if they were both captured, then everyone on the planet and not just their family, would be doomed to a life ruled by the Omega Defiance.

Aaron didn't want to leave Tamara to face the Defiance alone, and he hesitated for a few seconds. He looked at her and saw her set face. Aaron knew that he had to continue without her for now. She gestured to him to go on again.

"I'll catch up, just get to the cells!" She told him hurriedly.

They had to get to everyone before the Defiance reached them. So he went on and ended up in another hall and the only relief was that these doors were labeled.

'_Holding cells…holding cells…ah holding cells.'_ Aaron thought to himself, as he looked into the rooms. He finally found the door he was looking for and he yanked it open. Aaron ran through in relief. He didn't bother to wait for Tamara because he knew she would catch up eventually. The second he stepped through the door, he heard people calling both of his names.

"Mom, Jason, S.T.A.N.!" Aaron called. He was beyond relieved to see them for the first time in what felt like months, but what in reality were only a few weeks.

"Hey what about us?" Vas sarcastically asked from his position on the ground

"It's great to see all of you." Aaron corrected himself happily.

Aaron's mom spotted him, and rushed over. He was caught up in a big hug as she was so relieved to see him.

"Charlie! Or should I call you Aaron? I'm so glad to see you." Amanda Landers told her son as she finally pulled back.

"Aaron right now please. We don't have much time. Do you know where the keys to your restraints are?" Aaron questioned the room in general. He stepped out of his mother's embrace and noticed that their feet seemed to have some type of shackles attached to them. STAN had the same restraint around his neck that Necros had put on him when they'd be captured before. Aaron knew that a ricochet from his gauntlet could destroy it but the weapon wasn't functioning.

"They're electronic bro. No keys for these." Jason told him. Aaron glanced over at him and smiled slightly.

"Hey Jase. Are you okay?" he quietly asked his brother.

Jason just waved him off and replied, "I am now that Aaron Stone is here. That's so awesome dude! You're a real life Aaron Stone." He sounded awed as he gazed at his brother in who was in his Aaron Stone uniform.

Aaron looked almost embarrassed as he started to respond but suddenly Tamara joined them in the cell as she finally caught up.

"Aaron, little short on time here!" She urgently reminded him as she entered the cell.

"Oh, right." Aaron answered, and both got to work. They had to quickly find the key to the restraints that had been placed on his family and Vas and Ram. Sounds of lasers being fired at right outside of the door could be heard minutes later and they knew time had run out.

They could hear heavy fire as they group outside bombarded the door with laser blasts. Aaron motioned his family to be quiet and to go to a corner of the cell. Once they were out of the danger zone, Tamara and Aaron went to stand in front of the door. They raised their weapons and were ready to defend the people, and android, that they cared so much about. The Defiance could not hurt them. They wouldn't let them.

After a few more shots were heard, the door suddenly gave way. It fell to the ground with a boom, and landed only a few inches away from Aaron and Tamara's toes.

In the front of the group stood Elias Powers and Dr. Necros with Tatianna, Cross, Cerebella, Zefir, Helix, Kronis and Zero behind them.

"Ready Aaron?" Tamara tensely whispered so only Aaron could hear her question. She dropped into a battle stance.

"Yea, let's kick some major Omega Defiance butt." He replied, both confident that they would win, and angry that his family was being threatened. He got in his own stance with his hands raised in front of him, and ready to fight.

At first, nobody moved as each group looked defiantly at the other. It was like the calm before the storm.

After a couple of seconds of tense silence the battle finally to began. Both sides fought against each other desperately and used any moves, no matter how dirty they were.

Aaron saw Powers, Necrose, Tatianna and Cerebella all coming towards him. He suddenly got an idea and he quickly used his x-5's. He hoped they still worked. They did, and he was shot off of the ground and into the air by the powerful compressed gases in the shoes. Aaron flipped over them and kicked down as he did. He wanted to finish this battle before it carried over to his family as they watched him fight, disbelievingly, in the corner of the room.

Meanwhile, Tamara fought her own tough battle.

"I've given you many chances to join us Emma. Why not switch to the winning side now? If you do, you will live. If not, you are sure to die." Zefir calmly taunted her in his trademark English accent.

He walked in a half circle around her, and she followed his movement. This prevented her from catching Helix move closer to her unprotected back. Helix had a long needle in his hand, which glinted sinisterly in the dim light of the cell room.

She couldn't see Helix move towards her and she angrily yelled, "Never! I would prefer to die rather than work for the Defiance!"

"Then you are in luck because that is exactly what is going to happen." Zefir warned her right before Helix jammed the needle into her unprotected neck. The syringe was filled with a sickly green substance.

Before Tamara was able to realize what had happened, she felt the painful sting of a hypodermic needle as Helix injected her with the drug. Helix left the needle in there and stepped back with a smug expression on his face. She quickly reached behind her neck and weakly pulled out the needle. The room started to grow dimmer as the drug took effect, and a few seconds later she had passed out and dropped to the floor.

Aaron heard the sound of a body hit the floor and was tempted to look over and see who had fallen, but he knew the consequences of what would happen if he did. However he assumed the worst because the body had sounded like it was small. He was now officially on his own. He had no weapons as his gauntlet still didn't work. Aaron had to resort to hand to hand combat instead..

Now all he possessed was his mind and body as he took on the most powerful group in the world. Things were truly not looking good for the hero Aaron Stone.

* * *

A/N: Now that you have read my present to you, please return one to me by leaving a review. I would like to give a big thank you to my wonderful beta Lady Black-Malfoy. Thank you everyone and Happy Holidays.

stonegrl28


End file.
